Problem: Tiffany starts counting at 49, and she counts by fives. If 49 is the 1st number that Tiffany counts. what is the 12th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $49$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&49 + 5 \\ &= 54\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&49 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 49 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 59\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&49 + (11\times5) \\ &= 49 + 55 \\ &= 104\end{align*}$